


To Whom it may Concern

by karrenia_rune



Category: Anthropomorfic, Card Games - Fandom, Spades - Fandom
Genre: Card Games, Epistolary, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Letters, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters that were exchanged between the Eight of Spades and the Knave of Hearts and a look at their contentious relationship, but often friendly rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom it may Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/gifts).



Munich, Germany, April  
Dear Sir:

I hope that this missive finds you well and in full possession of your senses. It has come to my attention that the authorities in their infinite wisdom have seen fit to redesign both the upper and lower decks. I cannot find it within myself to find the logic of this decision. 

I do realize that when it comes to understanding the mores of the authorities and the nobility it as much akin to attempt to place a round peg into a square hole. In other words, I attempt to apply logic to an illogical situation, but yet, this decision continues to nip at my heels. I must know why this change is necessary.

For one thing, ever since my inception and the invention of that wondrous machine known far and wide as the Gutenberg printing press the circulation of the written word and the increasing popularity of games has prospered; it seems that more and more people have gained access to book and card games.

I approve the advent of such modernity, yet at the same time, I find myself at odds with the notion of altering the traditional design. For one thing, the powers that be wish to change my acorns for spades leaves for clubs, bells for hearts.

I ask you if such is the case in the Parisian salons? I ask because you might be the only one who might have some meaningful insight into the situation. 

It has also come to my attention that the proliferation, nay, popularity has spread beyond the borders of Germany and into France and other countries as well. We have enjoyed the benefit of a long and perhaps mutually beneficial association. It has, I admit, is trying at times, my friend, my rival. You would, no doubt contest that last with your last breath. 

Loire, France, May 1500

Dear Sir,

I am well. And I thank you for your inquiry in regards to my well-being. I, too, wish you well. I should wish that I had had time to get back to you sooner but matters beyond my control kept from responding sooner.  
The Parisian salons are indeed a merry place this spring, lively despite the uproar among the nobility and the ruling class. You did not write to inquire about politics or gossip, did you now?

As to your question about the decision to transpose our traditional motifs that have been in effect since our inception; well, I have given the matter a great deal of thought, and I have come to the only logical conclusion. That it might simply be a matter of a difference in translation, the German to the French; but perhaps that is too simplistic a conclusion.

On the other hand, it might have something to do with the increased popularity and the advance in the arts and technology, such as the Gutenberg press that you cited in your letter. 

Perhaps we must all become accustomed to change, to modernity. In point of fact only a fortnight ago, now that you bring it to my attention; I have seen for myself the early drafts of what might very well become the prototype for my own deck redesign. They were by a celebrated young artist by the name of Gulliame Britain. 

I even fancied the new look on the face cards, especially in transposing the bells on the hats of the Jacks for cherry red hearts. They were quite lovely, if a bit rough around the edges. You know how these artistic types can be. It does one well to encourage them, but one must never let such things go to their heads. As for acorns into clubs, not such a bad idea, at that. Oh, by the way, it is my considered opinion that change is by its very nature neither good nor bad; it is simply change. Ps: Do continue to send these missives, I find that corresponding with you is quite a lively occupation. I am eager to hear your reply, Hearts. ++++++ June 1st, Munich Germany

Dear Sir, or must I know refer to you as Hearts? I do not think I am as effusive as you are regarding this whole-hearted embrace of all things modern. Perhaps I am too set in my ways. too stubborn to embrace change after all these years, but perhaps there is hope for me yet. In any regard, I thank you for answering my questions about the redesign in your last missive. I write this time to inquire if you still retained access to the early drafts of the redesign for I should like to see them myself. Yours in, mutual rivalry, Spades.

Loire, France, June 17th

Dear Spades. I shall be glad to do so as you request. The enclosed documents will arrive via courier within five days of this missive., Hearts.  
Munich, Germany, June 27th

Dear Hearts, I have indeed read and looked over the draft of the redesign. , Despite my initial skepticism and my own innate stubbornness, I have grudgingly come to the conclusion that some change is not all a bad thing. The redesign is not as ornate as the traditional motif, but it does have a certain, what's the French word? Drat, you'd think that having been once been stationed on the French/German border I would have learned, or at least picked up a smattering of your native language. 

In any case, a certain simple elegance to them. Yours, Spades.

Dear Spades

I am glad the redesign went over so well. I shall send your comments to the artist, perhaps they well event take hold across the continent. France, Germany and even so far as England, I hear, are all agog to learn to play card games, I hear. This bodes very well. Yours, Hearts.  
_ Dear Hearts,

Much to my surprise I find I have enjoyed corresponding with you. This last letter will be short. I just want you to know that this change in design is not all that bad. I think, that in time, I will even come to appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the redesign comes from the website on the history of Playing cards which can be found here. http://www.tradgames.org.uk/games/playing-cards.htm  
> I kind of went more old school than a modern take on the similarity between Hearts and Spades, so I hope it serves.


End file.
